


Caught

by themantlingdark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark





	Caught

 

“Thor, don’t! I’m-”

“Shit! Sorry! Should’ve knocked,” Thor yelps, retreating and shutting the door.

Loki is naked on his knees, his now-withering cock in his fists, his laptop open on the floor in front of him. Thor fills the screen. A shot their mother took at the beach: Thor in the air catching a frisbee, body a taut line, damp bathing suit clinging just so.

Loki puts two fingers to his neck and wonders whether fit young people manage heart attacks when the shock is great enough... and whether his brother saw the photo.

Skype rings, startling him afresh: Thor.

 


End file.
